fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Toma E. Fiore
|kanji=トーマ・E・フィオーレ |rōmaji=Tōma E Fiōre |alias=Mato (マトー Matō) |race= Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=White |blood type= |affiliation= Grand Magic Games |previous affiliation= |occupation=Grand Magic Games' Official Referee and Mascot |previous occupation=King |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Mercurius Sky Labyrinth |status=Active |relatives=Hisui E. Fiore (Daughter) |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 266 (as Mato) Chapter 275 (as himself) |anime debut=Episode 155 (as Mato) Episode 161 (as himself) |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry |game debut=Fairy Tail Goku • Mahō Ranbu |japanese voice= (anime) (2nd movie) |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Toma E. Fiore (トーマ・E・フィオーレ Tōma E Fiōre) is the former King who ruled over the Kingdom of Fiore. During the Grand Magic Games, Toma disguises himself as Mato (マトー Matō) and is the official mascot and referee for its events.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 6 He relinquished his position to his daughter Hisui in X793 following the war with Alvarez.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 545, Pages 16-18 Appearance Toma is a short man who wears striped overalls, held up by a belt at the waist, under a cape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 15 As "Mato," Toma is often seen with his costume head of a giant pumpkin with large eyes and mouth. He wears a striped shirt with white cuffs, a black shirt underneath, a dark cape with white edges and white underside, a pair of white pants, white boots, white gloves, and a dark witch-like hat. On the backside of his cape the word "MATO" is written.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 20 In the third day, "Mato's" hat is bigger, with flaps coming out of his head. Strangely, "Mato's" appearance is apparently inconsistent: In the preliminary event, "Mato" is tall, with small eyes and his pumpkin head is completely round; On the first day, his eyes are larger, thinner, and his pumpkin is flattened on the poles; On the third day, he's small, doesn't have separated teeth, and doesn't have the thick black borders of his eyes. This last look, however, remains for the rest of the event. In the anime, however, his looks don't change like they did in the manga. In fact, the anime's depiction is quite different from all the manga ones: It's similar to his Third Day's look, but taller, with a larger head and mouth, separated teeth, smaller hands, and thick eye liners and lips. Personality Toma enjoys being entertained, usually by watching good fights,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 9-10 though he can also be quite childish at times, as seen when he complained to Arcadios about him not having Erza battle Bacchus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 15-17 As "Mato," Toma is often seen smiling and dancing, but has a bit of a dark personality, as he smiles when he announces that they won't take any responsibility for deaths in the labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 7-8 In either persona, however, Toma has the tendency to end his phrases with the word "Kabo".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 16 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Dressed as "Mato," Toma appears as a hologram floating above Crocus, announcing the start of the preliminary event of the tournament, Sky Labyrinth, and explaining its rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 6-11 He is later seen congratulating the teams that have passed onto the main event, including Team Fairy Tail A who he disappoints by informing them that they barely made eighth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 19-20 During the first event, "Hidden", "Mato" calls for the participants to gather in the center of the field. Gray Fullbuster asks what kind of person "Mato" is, to which the latter casually replies that he is a pumpkin. Eve Tearm says that the same question is asked every year, and he and Beth Vanderwood bow towards "Mato," remarking that such a costume is difficult to handle. "Mato," however, says that he enjoys it. After this, he raises his hands, and a giant town appears, effectively beginning the Hidden event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 7-11 When Rufus Lore states that the event wasn't interesting and that he would win it easily,"Mato" gets a bit constrained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 18 After the event is concluded, "Mato" announces the next line of competitors for the first battle event, and invites them to the arena: Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 4 He is later called onto the field after Orga Nanagear's battle with Warcry, as the Sabertooth Mage has decided to sing a song and requires a microphone. Handing a phone to him, "Mato" proceeds to watch the man scream and pump his fists, slightly confused by the action whilst the crowd screams and cheers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 15 Toma takes the Second Day off to watch the battle portion of the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 15 At his palace, Mercurius, Toma is visited by Arcadios, who asks him if he has any requests for who he would like to see fight in the second day's battle portion of the Grand Magic Games of X791. Toma responds that he wants to see Sting and Rogue fight, but decides to save the best for last, determining that he'd like to see Bacchus fight against the Mage from Fairy Tail that transforms. Toma then dispatches Arcadios. Toma later shows up at the Domus Flau to see the second day's second battle. He states that he is looking forward to seeing Bacchus fight Erza Scarlet like he wanted, but Arcadios reveals that he has misinterpreted Toma's request and has arranged for Elfman Strauss to fight Bacchus instead. Toma then complains that he wanted to see Bacchus and Erza fight and Arcadios apologizes. Toma returns as "Mato" on the Third Day where he reveals the reason for his absence, and proceeds to explain the rules of the day's event, Pandemonium. He states that the ground for the Pandemonium event is inside a castle infested with monsters of varying strength, one of which is supposedly on par with the powers of a Wizard Saint, and the participants earn their points by defeating them. He later allows the competitors to pick their "challenge right" (the order in which they are going in), with Erza Scarlet drawing out number one. "Mato" taunts her, but is taken aback when Erza declares she will be taking on all 100 of the monsters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-14 After Erza conquers the event, "Mato" announces to the seven remaining teams they have a prepared a simple game to decide their ranking. The event is revealed to be the "MPF Event." "Mato" explains that the players are to attack the MPF device, which, in turn, will measure the strength of their Magic, and provide numerical representations where the rankings are to be based upon. He adds that the same order for the Pandemonium event is applicable.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 4-5 Team Mermaid Heel's Millianna plays first and scores a good 365 points, followed by Nobarly, and Hibiki Lates. When Team Raven Tail's Obra only garners a total of four points, "Mato" states that there are no re-dos, while Cana Alberona steals his witch-like hat. He then announces the rankings thus far, as Orga Nanagear steps up and scores a whopping 3825 points. Orga begins to sing but is cut off by "Mato."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 6-11 Afterwards, Jura Neekis asks for permission to go all out, to which "Mato" agrees. The Wizard Saint employs Rumbling Mt. Fuji, and manages a staggering 8544 points. "Mato" reveals such score makes a new record to the MPF game. At this, Cana steps up, and, to everyone's surprise, casts Fairy Glitter, which allows her a 9999—the highest possible score in the MPF system. Cana proudly exclaims about Fairy Tail's glory, and the crowd goes wild, but "Mato" suspiciously grins at Fairy Tail's scoring run.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 11-17 On the third battle of the third day, a fight supposed to be held between Laxus Dreyar and "Alexei," the Raven Tail Mage uses his Illusion Magic to make the audience think that Laxus is being beaten, while he, revealed to be Ivan Dreyar, and his team secretly fight Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 2 Laxus, however, overpowers them, and manages to cancel the effects of Raven Tail's illusion Magic. "Mato" gets shocked upon finding out Alexei's identity, as Guild Masters are prohibited from participating in the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 As the arena calms down once more, he proceeds to announce the fourth battle of that day, being one between Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell and Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 17 Watching the fight as the judge, "Mato" seems tense when Sherria appears to fall to one of Wendy's attacks, and when the girl does not stand for a bit, the pumpkin man steps forward to declare the fight over, only to be stopped when Sherria gets back to her feet to continue fighting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 16 After the battle ends in a tie and Fairy Tail boosts their standings for the day, "Mato" comments on how unexpected it is, wanting to give it a thought.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 1 At the end of the Fourth Day's Event, Naval Battle, Lucy Heartfilia, one of the competitors, is brutalized by Minerva before her defeat in the event. After Arcadios' order to stop the match immediately, "Mato," in shock and fear, tells Minerva to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 22 "Mato" announces the start of the fourth day's third tag battle involving Team Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox versus Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney from Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 4 In the fifth and final day of the Games, "Mato" is introduced by Chapati Lola as the Day's guest commentator. Chapati asks him if it's alright for him to be a judge, to which "Mato" replies that it's fine, and tells the competitors to do their best. The final teams are then announced by Chapati, from the last one to the first one in the ranking. When Team Sabertooth enters the stadium with new looks, Mato gets excited and exalts the team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 12-15 In the final event, the competitors must defeat each other to earn points, as explained by Chapati. As they start to move around Crocus, "Mato" tells everyone to do their best.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 8 The events continue, after "Mato" reviews the rules of the Game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 1 When Rufus activates his Magic, "Mato" comments that it is very beautiful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 4 Eventually, as the participants are defeated one by one, "Mato" also announces that the number of Mages in the event has quite decreased.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 12 After Rufus's defeat at the hands of Gray, "Mato" becomes shocked with this outcome thinking Rufus was going to be the clear winner while Chapati and Yajima discuss Fairy Tail's advantage over the other teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 3 Later on in the event, "Mato" stands in absolute shock when Minerva interrupts an already tense battle between Kagura and Erza to make the fight a three-way struggle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 20 As the three-way battle continues, "Mato" and his fellow commentators are astounded by Minerva's Yagdo Rigora after it devastates a part of the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 14 They are shocked even more so by Erza and Kagura's resilience, after seeing them rise from the attack unscathed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 As the event goes on, Chapati begins to worry about the conditions of the city. "Mato" tells him that it will be fine as they will just rebuild the city with Magic the day after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 1 Later, with more fights about to commence across the city, "Mato" searches for Sting with the Lacrima cameras seeing how he is the only one yet to be located.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 17 When Kagura and Erza battle, Kagura decides to unsheathe her sword, and "Mato" covers his eyes in horror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 22Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 4 "Mato" is amazed when he sees Erza seemingly win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 11 With the battle between Rogue and Gajeel well underway, Chapati is surprised to see this change in Rogue as he gains the advantage blind to the dark force behind his change. Yajima tries to give reason for this comeback while "Mato" is delighted to see some more action with his fellow announcers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 8 After entering Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, Gajeel unleashes a powerful attack which defeats Rogue and creates a devastating impact, greatly shocking "Mato."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 9 As Jura, Laxus and Orga begin their battle, "Mato," along with the rest of the spectators is astonished to see Orga defeated in one attack by Jura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 He's later baffled as Laxus is also smashed into the ground by Jura, so much so that he even fails to say his catch phrase correctly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 17 As Gray and Juvia defeat Sherria and Lyon, and Erza defeats Minerva, "Mato" is left in shock as Fairy Tail gains a clear lead with still all five members left in the game. "Mato" is then left in disbelief over the thought of Sting taking on all five members of Team Fairy Tail by himself after Sting's chances are revealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 12-13 "Mato," amazed to see that all of the members of Team Fairy Tail are still standing, watches in disbelief as the crowd viciously cheers for Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 After the Grand Magic Games are over, Toma temporarily abandons his "Mato" persona and has all the Mages gather at Crocus Central Square, telling them about the ten thousand Dragons' attack. He explains that while there is a plan to annihilate the attackers, it's possible that some of them will survive and thus all the Mages should cooperate to defeat them. When the Mages reply that they will defend their country, Toma is seen crying out of joy and continues giving thanks to everyone, before muttering "kabo," silencing the crowd.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-16 After the revelation that the Eclipse Gate was not indeed a weapon but a catalyst to the Dragon invasion,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 3 Toma watches on as the Mages and Dragon Slayers face off against the 7 Dragons that have crossed through the Eclipse Gate whom are under Future Rogue's control. As Toma watches the battle between Future Rogue and Natsu Dragneel atop Motherglare and Atlas Flame respectively amidst the sky, he comes to the sudden realization that the events currently playing out are identical to the ancient disaster which was once called the Dragon King Festival. With this epiphany, he falls to his knees and fearfully states that the events cannot be stopped and nothing will ever be the same again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 9-11 Several days after the Dragons disappear, Toma holds a banquet for all the Mages who helped protect the country, and allows, for the first time, Mages to enter the Royal Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 3 At the end of the banquet, Toma, dressed in his "Mato" costume, plans to make an appearance, having been announced by Arcadios. However, before he can reveal himself, Natsu steals his clothes and royal crown and enters on the balcony meant for Toma himself and declares himself to be the King, much to his utter mortification; Toma, to no avail, repeatedly tries to retrieve his crown from Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 18-20 Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Avatar arc A year later, X792, Toma returns to the Grand Magic Games as Mato, taking the seat of an announcer while the finalists enter the stadium. Albeit, victory is soon announced after Scarmiglione overpowers Dullahan Head. The celebration is cut short, however, when a masked challenger enters the stadium and releases powerful flames that burn the clothes of the viewers and easily destroy the winning guild. Soon enough, the masked figure reveals himself to be Natsu Dragneel, while Toma's costume continues to melt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 418, Pages 17-29 Shortly there after, Toma releases Natsu from prison regardless of his destructive actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 419, Pages 2-3 He later decides to pardon Natsu when he returns to the castle and uses his fire to raise the beacon to Fairy Tail's revival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 419, Page 17 Alvarez Empire arc Following the activation of Universe One, Toma stands in the palace with his daughter, Arcadios and the guards and watches as Irene of the Spriggan 12 muses aloud to herself upon his throne.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 16 Toma's royal guard is then quickly defeated, after which he begs Irene to spare Hisui. Instead, to Toma's shock, his daughter is turned into a mouse by the Scarlet Despair; he is taunted by her, being asked if he can still love her even though she is a mouse, which he tearfully says he does. Picking his daughter up, Toma promises to find a way to revert Hisui to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Pages 10-11 The next day, with Irene's death, Hisui's Enchantment is undone, and as Universe One is also dispelled as a result, a joyful Toma revels with his daughter while the country returns to its original shape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 520, Page 17 Trivia *"Toma" (トーマ Tōma) is one of Hiro Mashima's recycled names for Zeref's original identity.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 24, Tenrou Island arc Overview *"Mato" is the theme of some Grand Magic Games' merchandise, such as hatsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 11 and costumes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 2 *"Mato" is an anagram of Toma. Quotes *(To Irene Belserion and Hisui E. Fiore) ''"Of course you fiend! No matter how she looks, she'll always be my daughter! Worry not Hisui... I shall return you to your original form, even if it kills me!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Page 11 Battles & Events *The Great Banquet References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male